Mobile communication devices continue to play a significant role in the daily lives of many people. As such, the user experience and associated user satisfaction may be an area of concern for mobile communication device manufacturers. Many times, a user's first interaction with the mobile communication device may be the out-of-the-box setup experience of the mobile communication device. To facilitate a favorable user experience, and corresponding satisfaction with the mobile communication device, it may be desirable to optimize the out-of-the-box experience for the user. To do so, it may be desirable to predict a primary language employed by the user for display during the out-of-the-box setup of the mobile communication device.